


Exit Plan

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always have an exit strategy in place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



Going into deep cover, the first thing Irina did was plan her exit. Whether that might be in days or years it didn’t matter. Always have at least one way out before you even establish your cover story one of her instructors had ingrained in her.

Over the years that exit plan had been modified, adapted to new conditions such as the birth of Sydney and Jack’s rise in the CIA ranks. Back up plans and scenarios were carefully mapped out and tested, all in preparation for the day when her cover was no longer needed.

She couldn’t just leave and disappear back into the Soviet Union and leave an empty question about what happened to Laura Bristow. There had to be an end to her cover, a way to stop the CIA from digging any deeper beyond confirming that Laura had died tragically, leaving a husband and daughter behind.

When the nausea started, Irina knew it would be soon. She had only weeks before her belly would start to expand, and while Jack would welcome another child, that was not part of the Prophecy. This child had to be born in the Soviet Union and raised there.

The day she set her exit strategy in place started out like any other day. Waking Sydney up and getting her ready for school, making breakfast for all of them. Sydney’s shrieks as Jack chased her into the kitchen, before picking her up, both of them laughing. The warm kiss Jack pressed against her neck as he passed by her while she was at the stove.

It was important to keep the routine going for it would give her time and distance before anyone became suspicious.

“I have to go in early today. I’ll take Sydney with me and drop her off at school,” Jack sad as he set Sydney back on her feet, Sydney running off again.

“I have some things to do today and might be getting home late.” Irina smiled at him as she gave him Sydney’s lunch.

Jack leaned down to kiss, Irina returning it, her mouth opening under his for a deeper taste of him.

Jack pulled back, looking a little startled. “Is everything all right, Laura?”

Irina stilled, realizing her error quickly. Laura was not so passionate in the morning as Irina was. She pulled herself back behind the cover she’d live for so long, letting her smile fill with affection as she gazed at Jack. She was still Laura now right up and had to keep her cover going for a little bit longer.

“Everything’s fine, Jack. Just a bit occupied today.”

Jack studied her, before nodding. Irina kissed him as Laura, soft and gentle.


End file.
